1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to portable electric lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with portable LED lamp assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is common for vehicles to have interior dome lamps to illuminate the vehicle interior. Sometimes the amount of light or the orientation of light is inappropriate for the use desired. For example the rear area may receive an insufficient amount of light, or the item to be illuminated may need to be illuminated close up for proper viewing. It can also be desirable to have an interior lamp on while at the same time not interfering with the driver's vision. It can be equally desirable to have a lamp that is detachable for use outside the vehicle, and at the same time one that is compact, easily turned on and variably attached in the vehicle interior. Ordinary flashlights are bulky, and can be difficult for a driver to operate while driving. Ordinary flashlights depend on batteries for long operating lives, but long operating life makes them bulky and less easy to position in a vehicle. Ordinary flashlights are also not generally attachable to a vehicle interior for fixed positioning if that is desired. There is then a need for a detachable vehicle interior lamp that is easily turned on, and has a long life.